Un laberinto en el primer día de clases
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Feliciano sufre su primer día de clases, siendo enviado de un lado a otro pareciendo que está metido en un laberinto. Todo es malo hasta que al final consigue hacer un amigo. No pairing.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Sinopsis: Feliciano sufre su primer día de clases, siendo enviado de un lado a otro pareciendo que está metido en un laberinto. Todo es malo hasta que al final consigue hacer un amigo.

* * *

A una prestigiosa escuela llegó un nuevo alumno. Como en todos los años claro está, entran varios estudiantes que luchan por un codiciado puesto dentro de la institución. El problema de este chico castaño de ojos ámbar es que es algo torpe y despistado, además de miedoso, un italiano algo miedoso y torpe, sin embargo de buen corazón.

Llega y no conoce a nadie, tal vez, porque logra visualizar a un ex-compañero pero no se hablan más por lo que no cuenta. El lugar es inmenso con más de diez edificios, los envían al gimnasio para dar el discurso de inicio y presentar a los profesores; pero el mismo también es grande y no sabía donde sentarse, suerte que estaban revueltos entre grupos.

En fin, se coloca en la parte alta de las gradas y mira fijamente a todos lados, se siente solo y nervioso. No memoriza a los profesores ya que son muchos y se le confunden, por lo que cuando dicen que su grupo puede pasar a las aulas con los profesores guías no sabe a dónde dirigirse.

Caminó hasta la entrada del gimnasio y ve a algunos que son nuevos pero no le prestan atención y le ignoran, más soledad. Al fin decide ir a preguntarle a un profesor que se miró desocupado por un momento:

—Di-Disculpe…p-pero ¿Dónde están los primeros años de educación diversificada? _Vee._

—Deben estar en el primer edificio por allá —señaló uno desde la entrada del gimnasio.

— ¿El que…tiene un muro naranja?

—Sí, pero mejor pregúntale a Toris, el que está ahí abajo de camisa verde —señaló al joven en la planta baja del lugar, casi en el fondo de la cancha.

—Ehm…mu-muchas gracias, _Vee._

—De nada.

Entonces se dirigió hasta la persona encomendada:

—Ehm… Dis-Disculpe… ¿me podría decir en dónde están…los de primer año de educación diversificada? Por favor.

—Claro, ¿Cuál es tu grupo?

—Sección D. _Vee._

—Bueno mira, saliendo del gimnasio se ven tres edificios, ¿correcto?

—S-Sí.

—Te diriges al primero a mano derecha y en el aula 20D en el segundo piso es donde debes ir.

—Ya entiendo, _Grazzie__._

El muchacho se fue corriendo hasta donde el amable profesor le indicó. Cuando tocó la puerta y el profesor a cargo le abrió, preguntó si era el aula de su grupo. Negativo.

—_Vee._ Y entonces ¿Dónde están?

—Los movieron al aula 17C, en el tercer piso del edificio verde que está diagonal a este.

—Entiendo, _Grazzie._

Caminó, mirando hacia todos lados, ya todos los grupos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, uno que otro profesor o alumno caminaba por los pasillos sin embargo lo hacían con completa naturalidad y confianza, a diferencia del italiano.

Cuando llegó al aula 17C le sucedió lo mismo que antes. No estaba su grupo. Volvió a preguntar y esta vez fue así:

—_Da_, escucha. Lo que me dijeron es que tu aula es la 18A se encuentra en el tercer piso del edificio rojo que está al frente del edificio gris, al lado derecho de este, _Da_.

—_Vee._ E-Está bien —la sonrisa de ese profesor le dio mucho miedo— _Gra-Grazzie._

—_Da._

Respondió simplemente y cerró la puerta. El muchacho se dirigió al aula especificada. Ya casi se estaba dando por vencido, caminaba cansado y todavía inseguro. Miró su celular, había pasado media hora desde que salió del gimnasio. Suspiró.

Adivinen qué pasó al encontrar el aula. Les daré una pista, el chico italiano se decepcionó. Sí, esa también estaba equivocada. Lo bueno de esto es que la profesora que le atendió esta vez no lo mandó tan lejos:

—Tu aula está justamente arriba de esta, la 23A en el cuarto piso, sólo sube las escaleras al fondo del pasillo y listo, la podrás ver a mano izquierda.

—_Grazzie_ —sus ojos se iluminaron, agradecido.

—Con gusto, bienvenido.

Él le sonrió a la joven profesora y se dirigió hasta el lugar indicado. Se encontraba más tranquilo hasta que llegó a su aula, cuando el profesor le abrió y verificó su nombre, dejándolo pasar, todos y cada uno de los presentes dirigieron su mirada a él.

Ahora se sentía incómodo, avergonzado y completamente solo.

El profesor ya se encontraba terminando de dar las indicaciones y él no entendía ni una palabra. Derrotado, no sabía qué hacer. Pero después de todo algo de suerte se topó con él.

Un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, el cual estaba a su lado, le llamó susurrando:

—Oye, ¿Quieres que te preste mis apuntes?

—_Vee._ Gracias —sonrió, muy feliz de la amabilidad de su compañero, quien tenía un marcado acento británico.

—Con gusto —este sonrió cálidamente.

Ese acto le salvó la vida al joven italiano, el cual apenas le dio tiempo de copiar todo antes de que anunciaran que podían retirarse.

Siguió al muchacho hasta el pasillo.

—_Vee._ Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay problema, eres nuevo ¿No?

—S-Sí.

—Pues bienvenido, soy Arthur.

—Soy Feliciano, _Vee._

—Es un placer conocerte. Si necesitas encontrar algo sólo dímelo ¿Sí?

—_Vee._ Sí, seamos amigos.

Este rió levemente, respondió con sinceridad: —Claro, amigos.

El muchacho se sintió feliz, alguien había sido muy amable con él y además se veía buena persona. Arthur aceptó ser su amigo y le dijo que le ayudaría. Feliciano ya no se volvería a perder en esa inmensa institución, o al menos no la vería como un laberinto.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
